Noite Selada
by Musa-sama
Summary: O plano para derrotar Orochimaru foi um sucesso graças a ajuda de Uchiha Sasuke e a Hokage para comemorar a vitória planejou um festival, Temari caminhando pelo festival se pergunta por que não consegue se declarar como os outros. ShikaTema


Notas da Autora

Naruto não me pertence, nem os seus personagens, todavia a Anna, personagem criada por mim é citada nesta fic e faz referência a outra fanfiction de Naruto postada aqui no canal pela minha pessoa.

Boa Leitura!

* * *

Capítulo Único - Noite Selada

O plano para derrotar Orochimaru havia sido um sucesso graças a ajuda daquele Uchiha chamado Sasuke e a Hokage para comemorar a vitória planejou um festival, eu e meus irmãos fomos convidados a participar, e Gaara com todas as suas responsabilidades fora obrigado a aceitar, arrastando Kankurou e eu para este buraco, a festa podia estar ótima, os enfeites estavam muito lindos e coloridos pendurados sobre o céu escuro, trazendo um contraste maravilhoso de cores que dava um ar romântico ao local, todos estavam se divertindo ou em barracas brincando e comendo, ou simplesmente caminhando de mãos dadas, aquilo era amor demais para uma pessoa solteira que veio cuidar dos irmãos, mas os seus pensamentos foram quebrados pelo garoto que estava a seu lado.

- Temari,vou lá falar com a Yamanaka, não suma!

- Tudo bem, mas cadê o Kankurou? - Precisava fazer algo para passar o tempo, e incomodar os seus irmãos era um passatempo melhor do que ver as estrelas sozinha.

- Foi atrás de uma garota, você não notou?

- Deve ser a Anna, ele estava falando muito dela não acha Gaara? - A loira ficou pensando por um momento sobre a garota que seu irmão havia conhecido em uma missão. - Uéh, cadê o Gaara? - Passou o olhar pelo lugar, percebendo que o irmão mais novo havia sumido novamente... - Já foi, desde de que a Ino falou que gostava dele, ele esta assim: desaparecendo a todo momento. - Completou a moça suspirando mais uma vez devido a sua solidão.

Continuara andando, não tinha nada melhor para fazer, em todo aquele caminho que inspirava os amantes a emoções mais fortes, passou por várias pessoas conhecidas, quem diria que com a morte de Orochimaru, todos decidiriam se decidir, confessar os seus sentimentos e deixar os corações os levarem, aproveitando todos os segundos possíveis, havíamos passados por tantos dramas e tristezas, mas mesmo assim eles se declararam, chegara a essa conclusão quando viu todas aquelas informações novas, Neji se declarara a Tenten, Ino a Gaara, Sasuke a Sakura, Kiba a Hinata.  
E ela, tola como era, sempre tão mandona e metida a orgulhosa ainda não havia criado coragem de falar isso a ele, como queria ter coragem para chegar e simplesmente dizer-lhe que o amava, o quanto o queria perto de si para sempre e em cada momento, mas por quê? Por que é tão difícil? Já estava em uma clareira longe do festival e sentou-se no pé de uma arvore, pelo menos poderia ser um pouco mais fácil se realmente assumisse o que sente e não ficasse em modo de defensiva toda vez que o via.

- Por que eu não consigo falar para ele o que sinto, quando chego perto dele não sei o que dá em mim, eu brigo com ele em vez de fazer caricias, xingo ao invés de elogiar... Por que eu sou assim afinal?POR QUÊ? - Angustiada como estava, presa em reclamações e confusões interiores, não percebeu que seus pensamentos se elevaram em alto e bom senso transformando-se em um grito rouco e doloroso.

- Por que o que, Temari? - Envolvida em seu dilema nem reparara o garoto que se aproximou da jovem loira e sussurrou em seu ouvido.

Rapidamente a garota, surpresa com aquele sussurro provocativo, virou-se e deu de cara com ele, será que ele havia descoberto? E agora o que ela faria? Tenho que dizer algo mais o quê?

- Shikamaru?

- Hãn? - Ele não parecia ter descoberto nada, mas podia estar a enganando, afinal o garoto era um mistério.

- O que faz aqui?

- Tava passando e te ouvi gritar, então vim ver o que aconteceu. - Deu uma pequena parada para suspirar e continuou - E cheguei em uma conclusão.

- Qual? - Não podia ser verdade, ele havia percebido que ela estava apaixonada, sentia a garganta levemente seca querendo reclamar, ou talvez fugir, como ela mesma sentia ser necessário dentro de si.

- Não vai querer saber?

- Vou sim,fala! - Porque ele estava postergando tanto o inevitável? Será que não gostava dela? A desprezava? Só podia ser isso...

- Não

-Fala! - Gritou irritada, mas por dentro um triste pensamento não abandonava a sua cabeça, realmente ele a desprezava e não tinha coragem de dizer isso.

-Nem pensar. - A moça notou um leve movimento das mãos, ele parecia estar se protegendo, devia achar que ela o bateria, queria fazê-la perder a paciência.

- Esta bem então, também não vai saber o que eu pretendia ti dizer. - Um sorriso confiante estampou os lábios avermelhados de batom, ele queria fazer jogos com ela justo hoje, não queria saber o resultado, tinha medo de ser desprezada, mas somente hoje, entraria nesse jogo também.

- Vamos fazer um acordo então, eu falo primeiro e você pode falar depois. - A curiosidade havia brilhado em seus olhos, mas será que ele falaria a verdade?

-Pode ser – Tinha certeza de que era agora ou nunca, bem que ela preferia nunca passar por isso, mas o que ela queria não era se confessar? Não sabia mais o que queria, estava com medo, Temari se controle e mande ele falar, dizia para si mesma em pensamento, porém devia ser algo ruim, ele machucaria os seus sentimentos. Respirando profundamente, pronta para a facada final.

- Fala Nara, qual foi sua conclusão?

- Que você é uma maluca... - O resto dele continuava sereno, sereno demais para ela suportar ficar em silencio.

- É, talvez eu realmente seja uma maluca.

- Como assim?

- Quer dizer, talvez não, eu sou uma maluca e por três motivos... Primeiro por estar falando contigo agora, segundo por não conseguir tirar você, um shinobi preguiçoso do pensamento, e terceiro por isso. - Respirou rapidamente, tomando coragem antes de pronunciar o último motivo, alguma coisa dentro de si ansiava por aquilo e no impulso, ela decidiu seguir aquele desejo, aproximou-se dele e juntou os seus lábios em um beijo ardente e desejado, no começo Shikamaru havia sido pego de surpresa por tal atitude, e ela estremeceu levemente ao pensar que ele não a queria mesmo, mas quando percebeu ele se acostumar aquele momento, entreabrindo a boca e dando passagem para a língua de sua companheira.  
Deixou-se levar pela situação que ambos se encontravam, aquela sensação exorbitante causava-lhe arrepios, a carga elétrica entre ambos parecia atraí-los ainda mais, levando-os as ações mais instintivas possíveis, vorazes, não deixavam o carinho de lado, mas aqueciam a situação com uma paixão, que antes parecia impossível existir entre estes que estavam sempre discutindo, a loira sentiu o corpo se contorcer levemente ao sentir o seu colo sendo acariciado pelo dedos do garoto, mas este parou o beijo de repente, não sentia mais medo, mesmo que ele não gostava dela, aquele beijo havia demonstrado algo que ela não conseguia explicar, mesmo assim a euforia tomou conta de seu ser ao entender o significado do que havia sido murmurado próximo de seu ouvido.

- Se é assim, sou maluco, louco por você, pois sinto o mesmo e até mais do que as palavras podem dizer e eu posso pensar agora. - Voltou a beijá-la, sem esperar por resposta.

Aquelas palavras acordaram-na para o desejo e o momento que estavam vivenciando, trancando distante de tudo daquela noite os receios que havia sentido, retirou a camisa do garoto rapidamente, as mãos não conseguindo acompanhar o ritmo do coração e deslizou sensualmente a sua mão no tórax bem definido, desenhos sem nenhum formato eram desenhados com aqueles dedos ávidos por toque e sem nenhum controle sobre si, ele tirou com um sorriso malicioso a última peça de roupa do corpo da jovem, uma linda calcinha branca, com a seguinte frase estampada atrás em um tom vermelho forte: "I'm Hot!", que a fez corar levemente,quando ele balançou esta provocatoriamente em frente ao seu rosto.  
Ela por sua vez não deixou por menos, as suas brigas pareciam ter recomeçado, mas agora haviam se tornado diferentes, cheias de prazer e carinho e desse tipo de problema, ela não se cansaria nunca, agachou-se e tentou tirar-lhe a calça com uma das mãos frenéticas, enquanto a outra dançava sobre os castanhos fios úmidos repletos do suor daquelas sensações, logo depois sentiu se encaixar com aquele corpo que tanto a consumia de prazer, movimentos que lhe arrancavam suspiros, gemidos descontrolados que a tornaram totalmente desinibida, ela continuava acariciar seu tórax e sem perceber a força, arranhava-o tirando daqueles lábios que antes havia beijado suspiros deleitosos, ficaram naqueles momentos intermináveis até atingir o clímax, os corpo fervorosos recuperando-se daquela gama intensa de sensações. Suavemente e com cuidado, percebeu ele deitar-se ao seu lado, o corpo quente contra a sua pele, causou um novo fogo dentro dele, mas este havia mais amor do que desejo propriamente dito, aproximou-se e colocou sua cabeça em seu abdômen e sussurrou com a voz ainda ofegante – Te amo Shikamaru! – O qual foi correspondido por um beijo apaixonado e uma resposta tão agradável aos seus ouvidos, igualmente no mesmo tom.

- Shikamaru? Quanto tempo será que havia passado, já deviam estar lá a horas...

- Que foi?

- Acho melhor irmos esta ficando muito tarde.

- É, pode ser. - Viu ele se levantar e pode admirar pela primeira vez aquele corpo nu com total plenitude, enquanto ele pegava as suas roupas no chão. Ato que logo a própria imitou, um pouco tímida de se mostrar agora, longe do calor do momento.

Seguiram a noite de mãos dadas passeando entre as barracas, arrancando muitos olhares curiosos das pessoas que passavam. Realmente encontrar o homem de seus sonhos naquela floresta fora sem vezes melhor do que ter ficado pensando em como se declarar a ele e no final nem foi tão difícil assim.

- Shika-kun? - Era estranho chamá-lo assim, mas o mesmo havia lhe pedido.

- Hãn? - Ele parecia distraído, mas isso não impedia a felicidade estampada em seu rosto.

- Te amo. - Dito isso selou os seus lábios.

- Também te amo Temari, muito!

- Promete que nunca vai me deixar? - Estava sendo boba sabia, mas Hinata havia lhe dito uma vez, que quando se esta apaixonada e feliz, normalmente se é boba.

- Eu não prometo – Ergui levemente uma sobrancelha predizendo o começo de nova uma briga. - Eu juro! - Continuou aquele gênio metido para a sua surpresa, assim aquela noite escura que antes parecia sem vida, fora selada com os beijos apaixonados que aqueles amantes trocavam, iluminando com o brilho dos seus olhos o sentimentos antes ocultos.

* * *

Notas Finais

Hey o/  
Casal muito lindo e adorado por mim, espero que gostem desta OneShort.

PS: Fanfic com ortografia revisada e partes refeitas para a melhor adequação da história, ou seja, pode estar diferente da última vez que você leu! (6/01/11)


End file.
